


The Empress

by Medie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dares not leave the Republic to the whims of ancient enemies who care not for innocents crushed beneath their feet. She dare not allow what liberty remains to the galaxy to die for the greed of old men and their eternal lust for power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sathari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sathari/gifts).



> a Padme lives, makes herself Empress, and gets shit done ficlet because sathari had the best idea. Granted, it's not *DARK* as I am terrible at that, but...Empress Amidala. YES PLEASE. :D

It is a surprisingly thing simple to become an Empress. Admittedly, without a cadre of loyal Jedi at her side, it might not have been so, but Padme does wonder. It should not be so easy as it was to dismantle a democracy which existed for a thousand years. Not for a Jedi, nor a Sith, or even a woman from Naboo. 

Perhaps, then, her choice is a mercy for all save her once-loyal senator. She had watched the Senate had so willingly handed their liberty to Palpatine. They'd been most eager, thunderous applause that echoes through her dreams even now, and she feels it would have been so even without his abilities. 

A thought for her nightmares indeed. 

She'll never know just how many times he undermined her own thoughts; how many times her judgment had been his. 

Never again.

She might not know just how much or how many are dead because of it, but she does know that she will never permit more. The blood of the innocent will no longer spill without answer. 

Power has never been a desire of hers, she has only wished to serve, but it would seem that service is again upon a throne.

She dares not leave the Republic to the whims of ancient enemies who care not for innocents crushed beneath their feet. She dare not allow what liberty remains to the galaxy to die for the greed of old men and their eternal lust for power. 

Even if she must make herself into an empress to stop them. 

Naboo is not the gleaming cityworld of Coruscant, but somehow, it seems fitting that she found her government here where she feels most grounded. Here she may build her Empire into something she can be proud of while the Jedi rebuild themselves into the legends of old.

Presuming, of course, the matter of her predecessor can be dealt with. 

Her robes move soundlessly over the gleaming floors as she walks with her handmaidens and her ever-present escort. 

"Obi-Wan reports that the Chancellor has declared himself Emperor of the First Order." Anakin lifts his head from his readout with an amused smile. "No word on whether or not the Trade Federation appreciates their new name."

"I'm sure anyone who does not has already been dispatched with all due consideration," Padme sighs. Still, there is a certain satisfaction to be found in Palpatine fleeing to the Trade Federation. It would appear his end is to be found in her beginning. "It will be difficult to reach him now." 

"But not impossible." Anakin's smile is one she remembers from the war. Dangerous and thrilling in equal measure and the very thing which strikes fear into so many of their enemies. "I don't think it would be so difficult as you think; not if we planned it properly enough." 

She smiles back. "Possibly, but we don't need to kill him yet. We just need to keep him off balance while we consolidate things." 

It would be the greatest of punishments, she thinks, to make him watch her take with ease what he fought for years to attain.

Anakin huffs a laugh and she offers an indulgent look. "No peeking."

He offers a poor attempt at innocence. "It wasn't, I promise, but--" he grins and shrugs. "I know how you think and you're right; that is better." He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "Every time he hears your name it'll be a knife to his heart."

What little of one he might still have. 

She lets him draw her out onto the balcony. She can hear birdsong in the distance, children laughing in the courtyard below, and distantly the sound of planes flying overhead. 

There is no weapon fire, no screaming, just the sound of the worlds continuing on as they should while somewhere a horrible little man screams in impotent rage. 

If the price of this is taking on the title of Empress Amidala, Padme will pay it gladly.

And, perhaps, even with a smile.


End file.
